


Holding Fast Forward

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: The boys come up with a new way to complete more Big Ideas during their summer.
Kudos: 6





	Holding Fast Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor Star Trek, specialty the TOS episode Wink of an Eye which both inspired this and is quote twice here.

Something buzzed in Candace's ear. She waved a hand at it absently. It wasn't until the third whining buzz that she lowered her phone and actually looked around. There was a low... something... in the background.

Sighing, she got up from the chair and headed towards the backyard. When she'd checked earlier, there'd been supplies but no brothers. She'd assumed they'd found something else to do, and the piles of whatever wouldn't make a good bust unless she could prove they were planning to do something with them.

The noise got louder when she opened the backdoor and almost deafening when she stepped outside.

A large... ride... thingy was building itself in the middle of the yard. It was a constant swirl of colorful motion as it expanded faster than her mind could process the signals her eyes were sending. She turned away from it, blinking rapidly.

And the buzzing had her itching to slam her hands over her ears. What did they do? Summon hordes of mosquitoes for free and fast labor?

Her brothers were still nowhere in sight but--"Phineas!"

"Yes, Candace?"

Candace shrieked and tripped over her own feet. Her fall was cut short by a hand on her back. She glanced over her shoulder, where Ferb blinked up at her. Straightening, she settled a glare on Phineas. "Where did you come from?"

Phineas grinned. "Out of the nowhere into the here."

"What?"

"I believe it's a quote from--"

Waving a hand, Candace cut Ferb off. "Yeah, yeah, I don't care. What is that noise?"

"Talking." Phineas pointed to a wristwatch looking device he was wearing. "Remember, when we built those robots? We thought it would allow us to get more fun out of our summer, but without building everything ourselves, it was kinda lackluster." Pausing, he shrugged. "And they, you know, turned on us and everything, which wasn't _great_. Anyway, we figured if we really want to do everything before summer ends, we need to work faster."

"Phineas, get to the point."

He frowned at her. "Um, okay, so we made these. They're personal hyper-accelerators. We can accomplish the work of three montages in the relative time of one."

"It's... an accelerating experience," Ferb piped up from beside her.

Phineas laughed. "Good one, bro." Then he glanced over where the... thing... was. Following his gaze, she saw it wasn't being added onto anymore. Finished?

Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford popped into existence near it.

Finished. Bustable.

"Wanna join us for the test-ride?"

"No, thanks." Her hand was already reaching for her phone when a slow, devious grin spread across her face. "But do you think I could borrow one of those hyper-thingys?"


End file.
